


Things I like

by Maraamritadyer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, just pure fluff, we all deserve joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraamritadyer/pseuds/Maraamritadyer
Summary: Severus Snape is a man that enjoys very few things while Hermione Granger enjoyed everything.How they came to enjoy each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first work after 7 years of not writing, I do hope you enjoy it and if you do, please let me know so! I do hope you can be forgiving about my writing style, it's a bit rusty, I must admit, but my love for this ship got me off my hiatus because let's be honest, they deserve to be happy after much suffering.

He had been back at Hogwarts for half a term now, Minerva had owled him more times than necessary the break before, begging him to teach just this year while she had to find a _decent_ replacement for their recently retired potion’s master.

He said no, around 4 times.

By the fifth time the headmistress had been accompanied by the lovely arithmancy professor and her idiot friend, Harry Potter.

After much pleading and a couple of sarcastic remarks from Hermione Granger, he said yes.

He didn’t hate it, like he used to, maybe being free of two manipulative megalomaniac masters was the thing he had been needing all that time. He didn’t love it either, some children were rude and never paid attention to his classes, marking was dreadful, one could only read so much garbage in one sitting.

 So here was he, at the staff meeting on Friday night, which was basically an excuse to drink a bit too much and laugh at each other tragedies.

“What about you, Severus.” The voice of professor Granger got him out of his thoughts. “Would you like to see Swan lake with us?” She was sitting with Minerva in front of him.

“I never knew you liked ballet” His reply was just a bit dry.

“We both played when we were young” Minerva clarified and it made sense for him, their posture, their movements and the dignified way they carried themselves, he used to believe Granger was trying to imitate Minerva, but no, in reality it was the reminder of possibly many years of intense training.

“Really? Miss Granger, aging has been really graceful on you, while on the other hand, Minerva…” His lips curled up in a smirk, the women in front of him rolled their eyes in perfect synchrony.

 

“Sarcastic git”

“Insufferable know-it-all”

 

Before Hermione could answer, Minerva’s voice cut their petty name calling. “Are you going to join us or not?”

 

“Ballet is acceptable entertainment” He just shrugged, Hermione gave him a big smile and Minerva clapped in delight.

“Next Friday night, dress formal muggle” Were their parting words before leaving him alone to nurse his drink.

In complete honesty, his interactions with the art his superior and colleague seemed to enjoy so much had been scarce, at most; when he was young they barely could afford food, much less ballet tickets and two wars didn’t exactly allow him time to indulge… in anything. To be prepared for Friday night, he spent a couple of afternoons doing research, the most popular songs and common movements, and he found that watching other people doing it was a decent entertainment.

 

The night was acceptable.

Minerva and Granger were sporting their best muggle attires, while he was in a suit, black from head to toe and his hair was thankfully not greasy, thanks to not spending the afternoon hoovering over a cauldron.

He thought the way that Granger’s dress clung to her curves was acceptable, nothing else, and the smile she flashed at him when her eyes found him in the gates of Hogwarts was simply an extension of her good manners.

The way her hand came to rest next to him while watching the dancers at the theater did not make him feel nervous, not at all.

Ballet was an acceptable entertainment, for people with decent tastes. He could almost admit out loud that he enjoyed it.

But he was never going to admit that he spent most of the show watching Granger’s face, deep in concentration and adoration, as if she were watching Merlin himself come back from the dead to greet her, as the dancers moved on the stage.

Over his dead body.

Nor he was never going to admit that while taking an early morning strolls at the gardens one Sunday morning he caught her practicing her _Pas de Bourrée_ and _Pas de Chat_ and just stayed there, watching her graceful movement unnoticed, and his chest tightened a little.

 

Hermione Granger didn’t even try to act surprised when three ballet tickets for the Romeo and Juliet ballet she had been dying to go next month made their to her desk.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy character to bright the day of a Snamione shipper, reviews and kudos are very welcomed and great appreciated!

They went to the ballet together 4 more times before the summer break came.  
It had been a decent year, in his opinion.   
No dark lord torturing him, no Dumbledore manipulating him and he even made a friend, two friends, really.   
His relationship with Minerva had always been one of silent comraderies, before his time as headmaster, at least. They complained about the awful tea in the school and complained about people, the idiocy of the board of governors and Albus’ distasteful decorations for school events. After he recovered from the snake bite, she actually apologized for believing him a true death eater and poured out her regrets in a disgustingly Gryffindor way. After that year, they were on tea time multiple times a week and back to complaining about the idiocy of people terms.   
His other friend was Hermione Granger.   
She was no longer the bushy haired child that waved her hand and blurted out the answers in class, she was still a know it all and her hair betrayed her and the extensive potions regime she used to tame it when she was angry. He found that very amusing.   
He never intended to befriend the brains of the golden trio, but apparently, she wanted to become his friend. And what Granger wanted, Granger got.   
He would never deny her anything.   
Maybe it was because of a lifetime of being touch starved, used and manipulated, but he enjoyed her presence in his life. Her sarcastic commentary about their daily life in school, their debates over potions and arithmancy research and their quiet Sunday reunions in his library, tea and books and silence.   
She never asked for anything he couldn’t give, and he was grateful for that kind of honesty.   
He was ready to go back home that summer, after the war he sold Spinner’s end and bought a nice cottage outside of Sandringham, and was looking forward to tending his gardens, and reading outside in the afternoons. Solitude provided him with a strange form of comfort.   
But he also connected the cottage to the floo network, just in case.   
And that’s how one warm August Monday morning he got a floo call, from Granger.   
“What do you need now?” He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.   
“Good morning to you too, Severus” A brief pause “I was wondering if you would like to meet for tea today?”   
“Just tea?”   
“Tea and complaining” He let out a dry laugh.   
“Come here at 5, you need to get some fresh air and sun” At that Granger let out a hearty laugh.   
“You are one to talk” She smiled at him “I’ll see you later!”   
“See you later” And with that, the call was ended. 

He really liked her laugh, honest and hearty, full of life. Not that he would admit it out loud.

6 in the afternoon came sooner than later, and Hermione was requesting to come through exactly on time.   
“Punctual as always” He commented as she handed him a brown paper bag filled with sweet pastries for the tea. She knew he had a sweet tooth.   
“I didn’t want to risk losing points” She let out a small laugh at her own joke.   
“How very funny” He rolled his eyes and pointed at the door.   
“One would think you are kicking me out”   
“I would be pointing at the fireplace, go to the garden. The day is far too nice to not spend it outside”   
When he got back from the kitchen, hands full of plates with pastries, as well two more plates levitating next to him, he found Hermione kneeling on the grass, smelling the freshly bloomed muggle roses. Severus set the plates on a table, covered with a white tablecloth and accompanied with two black and white patio chairs.   
“I never took you for a muggle flower kind of man” She commented before taking the last mental photograph of the flowers and standing up.   
“I am recently becoming one” He shrugged as he motioned the chair for her to sit down.   
They had their tea and talked about mundane things, like the weather, their reading list, her independent work with the ministry and his private research, as well as his new article published in Spain’s potion’s magazine.   
The sun was beginning to set, pinks and reds adorned the sky when Hermione let out a sigh.   
“I must admit, I have an ulterior motive for coming today” She admitted as they walked through the gardens, they were past the muggle flowers and the patio, now it was all potion’s ingredients. For a second Severus felt panic on his belly, Hermione noticed that.  
“I’m not here to brand you and make you do unsavory things for me” She clarified with a little smile on her face.   
“Thank Merlin, I’ve had enough of that for 5 lifetimes” He said with a roll of his eyes.  
“Today is the anniversary of my parent’s obliviation and I was feeling rather lonely” She admitted.  
“Minerva wasn’t availed?” He asked with a pang of bitterness.   
“Don’t be daft” Hermione scowled “I wanted to be with you”   
They were in silence, both of them quite stunned by the confession.   
“You wanted to be with me?”   
“Past and present tense, you fool” She smiled widely at him and their hands found each other, fingers intertwined almost without permission.   
“And here I was, thinking about how much I wanted to get rid of you, you are such a Gryffindor menace” Hermione laughed at that and he resisted the urge to kiss her on the forehead, on the cheeks and on the lips. 

In that moment, he decided to do everything in his power to make her laugh every day.   
He really loved her laugh.


End file.
